


Kolorowe plastry

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, One Shot, Young Love, Young Peter Parker, young wade wilson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Przesłodzone na maksa, ale czasem muszę.





	Kolorowe plastry

Gdy Peter Parker stanął przed gmachem swojej nowej szkoły, właśnie rozbrzmiewał dzwonek na pierwszą lekcję. Był trochę przestraszony nagłą zmianą, ale po przeprowadzce do wujostwa nie miał możliwości, żeby kontynuować naukę w poprzedniej placówce. Oczywiście mógł wybrać internat, ale nic go nie trzymało w starej szkole na Bronxie.

Spojrzał ostatni raz na wujka Bena, który uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, a gdy ujrzał przerażoną minkę Petera ukucnął przy chłopcu i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Dasz sobie radę Peter. Pamiętaj, że nauka to wielka moc. A wiesz, co się z nią wiążę?

\- Z wielką mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność – wyrecytował chłopiec wlepiając wielkie, brązowe oczy w swojego wujka. Ten w odpowiedzi poczochrał go po głowie.

\- No, leć już. Bo jeszcze spóźnisz się na pierwszą lekcję.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i pobiegł w kierunku placówki, gdzie już czekała na niego nauczycielka. Po krótkiej formalności, zaprowadziła go pod jego nową salę.

~*~

\- Chciałabym, żebyście przywitali nowego ucznia, nazywa się Peter Parker i od dziś będzie chodził z wami do jednej klasy – kobieta, która była jego dyrektorką, odchrząknęła znacząco patrząc na nauczycielkę. Ta od razu zreflektowała się mówiąc:

\- Peter, może opowiesz nam coś o sobie?

Chłopiec rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, miał liczną klasę i czuł się trochę nieswojo. Nigdy nie należał do szczególnie lubianych osób, wręcz przeciwnie, uważano go za dziwaka ciągle siedzącego z nosem w książkach. Peter chciał, żeby ludzie go lubili, akceptowali, choć najbardziej pragnął mieć przyjaciela. Nagle przypomniał sobie motywacyjne słowa wujka Bena i od razu bardziej się wyprostował.

\- Nazywam się Peter, lubię grać w gry i czytać komiksy. Z przedmiotów szkolnych najbardziej lubię chemię i fizykę. No i mam w domu dwa pająki.

\- O matko... Co za nerd... - mruknął jakiś blondyn bazgrzący wściekle w zeszycie. Kątem oka Peter ujrzał płonący dom. Kilka osób zachichotało, co zmroziło Peterowi krew w żyłach. Spuścił głowę wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich trampek. Nieprzyjemną ciszę przerwał wysoki głos nauczycielki:

\- Chciałabym, żebyś usiadł z Wadem – mówiąc to nauczycielka wskazała na sam koniec klasy. Po sali przetoczył się nieprzyjemny, złośliwy chichot, co bardzo zdziwiło Petera. Ruszył do chłopca siedzącego z nogami na ławce, który wyglądał... co najmniej dziwnie.

\- Nie nazywam się Wade! Jestem...

\- Tak, tak, wiemy – warknął jakiś dzieciak.

\- Ale kogo to obchodzi? – zaśmiał się drugi. Chłopiec zerwał się z ławki, Peter nie widział jego wyrazu twarzy, była schowana pod czerwono-czarną maską. Wade podwinął rękawy swojej bluzy, całe przedramiona pokryte były większymi i mniejszymi zadrapaniami i zacisnął drobne dłonie w piąstki.

\- Mnie obchodzi – Peter uśmiechnął się do zamaskowanego chłopca, a następnie usiadł w ławce, wyciągając książki i przybory szkolne. Od razu zauważył, że po stronie Wade'a znajdował się tylko wystrzępiony zeszyt pełen różnokolorowych obrazków. No dobra, aż trzykolorowych. Jego nowy kolega najwidoczniej miał tylko czarną, zieloną i pomarańczową kredkę – Kto to jest? – zapytał, gdy Wade po chwili zupełnego szoku w końcu zajął miejsce obok niego, uprzednio posyłając w kierunku dwóch zaczepiających go dzieciaków całkiem soczystą wiązankę wyzwisk, za co dostał burę od wychowawczyni. Chłopiec przekrzywił głowę, niczym kot i wydał z siebie prychnięcie.

\- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? Przecież to Kapitan Ameryka.

Peter przyjrzał się obrazkowi jeszcze raz, składał się on z kilku gniewnie postawionych kresek i paru nierównych kółek.

\- Od kiedy Kapitan Ameryka ma pomarańczowo-zielony strój?

Wade nadmuchał policzki, było to widoczne nawet pod maską.

\- Zero wyobraźni! Popatrz jeszcze raz, jest ta jak ma być!

Peter spojrzał jeszcze raz na obrazek. Stój wciąż pozostawał zielono-pomarańczowy.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło.

Wade już otwierał usta, żeby coś mu powiedzieć, ale umilkł, gdy Peter dodał:

\- Ale taki też mi się podoba. I Kapitanowi też by się spodobało, jestem pewien! – uśmiechnął się do dziwnego chłopca i odwrócił się do tablicy zaczynając notować słowa nauczycielki.

~*~

\- Peteeey... - Wade położył się na jego ramieniu umożliwiając młodemu Parkerowi jakiekolwiek notowanie – Nudzę się.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknął Peter odsuwając kolegę z ławki i wracając do pisania. Wade burknął coś obrażony i wyłożył się na blacie. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego odkładając pióro na bok.

\- Powiesz mi jak się nazywasz?

Wade uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Deadpool, jestem Kapitan Deadpool.

\- Kapitan? - Peter parsknął śmiechem, ale przestał, gdy jego kolega z ławki zesztywniał - Nie myślisz, że sam Deadpool brzmi o wiele fajniej?

Wade wbił w niego wzrok, a Peter mógł się założyć, że zobaczył jego uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Chłopiec przytaknął, już chciał wrócić do notowania, ale Wade, a raczej Deadpool zagarnął jego zeszyt i zaczął wesoło bazgrać po wolnej stronie. Kiedy Peter próbował zajrzeć mu przez ramię, został przegoniony wesołym fuknięciem. Po chwili okropnie pokaleczone dłonie zwróciły mu jego własność, Parker od razu chciał otworzyć go na rysunku Deadpoola, ale Wade mruknął:

\- Zobaczysz w domu.

Reszta zajęć minęła im na szeptanych rozmowach.

~*~

Do domu wbiegł z wesołym krzykiem.

\- I jak? Masz taką fajną nową klasę? - zapytała ciocia May kładąc przed nim talerz z obłędnie pachnącym obiadem.

\- Nie - odpowiedział zapominając na chwilę o jedzeniu z zamkniętymi ustami - Ale mam świetnego kolegę! Nazywa się Wade, choć chce, żeby wołać na niego Deadpool.

Ciocia May uniosła brew, na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Jest trochę dziwny i nosi maskę, wiesz ciociu? I ma paskudnie pokaleczone ręce, ale też lubi komiksy! I Kapitana Amerykę! - przerwał na chwilę kończąc obiad - Mogę iść? Odrobię lekcje i pogram troszkę.

\- Nie wolisz wyjść na dwór?

\- Nie, ciociu.

Ostatnim razem, gdy pojawił się na podwórku dzieci nie przyjęły go zbyt ciepło. Tym bardziej cieszył się z nowej znajomości.

\- Idź, idź Peter.

Uśmiechnął się i wbiegł po schodach na górne piętro gdzie znajdował się jego pokój. Wskoczył na łóżko wykładając się pomiędzy wielokolorowymi plakatami z super bohaterami i zaczął buszować w plecaku w poszukiwaniu zeszytu od angielskiego. Rysunek był dokładniejszy niż te, które Peter widział w szkole. Dwóch chłopców, jeden zamaskowany, drugi szeroko uśmiechnięty, w okularach i z pająkiem na koszulce. Petera zdziwił ten symbol, to musiałoby znaczyć, że Wade słuchał jego przedstawiania się. I że wcale nie uznał posiadania pająka za dziwactwo, co automatycznie podniosło chłopca na duchu. Naokoło nich zawieszone w powietrzu zostały pudełka z grami, komiksy, tarcza Kapitana Ameryki i coś, co przypominało Peterowi taco, ale nie był tego pewny. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i ostrożnie wyrwał rysunek wieszając go sobie nad łóżkiem. W tym momencie Peter po raz pierwszy od śmierci rodziców czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

~*~

\- Deadpool!

Zamaskowany chłopiec podniósł głowę znad gameboya. Do lekcji zostało jeszcze kilka minut, więc Peter od razu dosiadł się do nowego kolegi. Patrzył z przejęciem na Charizarda, który właśnie rozgramiał wszystkich przeciwników, którzy stanęli na drodze postaci Wade'a. W pewnym momencie Deadpool zapisał grę i spojrzał na Petera z lekkim uśmiechem malującym się pod maską.

\- Widziałeś obrazek?

\- Tak! Nawet powiesiłem go sobie na ścianie. Może wpadniesz dzisiaj po szkole, to go zobaczysz? Możemy też pograć w gry albo coś.

Uśmiech zniknął z ust Wade'a.

\- Wiesz, nie mogę dziś. Może, kiedy indziej?

Peter przytaknął próbując nie okazać smutku.

\- Mam coś dla Ciebie – powiedział i wyjął z plecaka podarunek od cioci May. Było to pudełko różnokolorowych plastrów z postaciami z bajek. Peter chwycił ramię Wade'a położył je na swoich kolanach, podwinął rękaw czerwonej bluzy kolegi i zaczął pokrywać co większe skaleczenia plastrami. To samo zrobił z drugą ręką. Gdy skończył uśmiechnął się szeroko zadowolony z własnej roboty. Chciał opuścić rękawy, ale Deadpool go powstrzymał.

\- Są fajne. Niech zostaną na wierzchu – odwrócił głowę w kierunku ściany i wydukał – Dziękuję.

\- To wszystkie?

Wade spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem zachichotał. Podniósł bluzę wyżej ukazując mu posiniaczony i również pokaleczony brzuch. Peter, aż wciągnął powietrze.

\- Skąd to masz?

\- Nie dogaduję się z ojcem. Dlatego nie mogę dzisiaj przyjść. Ale naprawdę, dzięki, że o mnie pomyślałeś.

\- Jutro ich przyniosę więcej!

Deadpool zaśmiał się cicho i objął Petera ramieniem. Siedzieli tak rozmawiając, aż do dzwonka.

~*~

I tak mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie. Peter i Wade stali się prawie nierozłączni. Wszędzie chodzili razem, po pewnym czasie Deadpool w końcu odwiedził dom Petera, a po pewnym czasie nie opuszczał żadnego obiadu. Od razu polubił się z ciocią May, często, gdy Peter odrabiał lekcje pomagał jej w przygotowywaniu jedzenia, zawsze powtarzał, że lubi gotować. Jedyne, co martwiło małego Parkera, to wciąż rosnąca ilość ranek na ciele Deapoola, o których uparcie nie chciał mówić, więc Peter w milczeniu zakrywał je kolorowymi plasterkami. Był to już swego rodzaju zwyczaj.

Któregoś razu poprosił, żeby został u niego w domu na noc. Z tego, co udało mu się wydusić z Wade'a, to mieszkał dalej od szkoły niż Peter, a jemu nie uśmiechało się, żeby Deadpool codziennie wracał późnym wieczorem do domu. Często odprowadzał go z wujkiem Benem, ale zawsze do pewnego momentu, potem Wade grzecznie dziękował i wbiegał w jakąś uliczkę. Po bardzo długich namowach Deadpool się zgodził. Peter specjalnie na ten wieczór przygotował masę popcornu i wypożyczył starą sagę Gwiezdnych Wojen. Wade kompletnie nie trawił najnowszych filmów, zawsze denerwował się, gdy widział Jar Jar Binksa, przeklinając projekt tej postaci. Ciocia May upiekła nawet ich ulubione ciasteczka, a wujek Ben wracając z pracy kupił im kilka taco, mając w pamięci, że Wade uwielbia meksykańskie jedzenie. Gdy Deadpool przyszedł Peter rzucił mu się na szyję, o mało co nie łamiąc mu karku. Cały wieczór grali na zmianę w Zeldę i oglądali filmy. Dopiero, gdy zrobiło się późno Wade wyraźnie się spiął.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie zapytałem ojca czy mogę tu zostać.

Peter spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- I tak by mi nie pozwolił, woli, żebym, co noc był w domu, żeby robić mi to – warknął Wade wskazując palcem na kolorowe plastry lub raczej to, co znajdowało się pod nimi. Peter poczuł, że ogarnia go złość i choć nie znał ojca Deadpoola, to już wiedział, że nienawidzi gościa. Przytulił mocno przyjaciela, po chwili dodając:

\- Zostań tutaj, jeśli chcesz. Ciocia z wujkiem na pewno się ucieszą. I ja się ucieszę.

Wade zerknął na niego zdziwiony, Peter coraz lepiej czytał emocje z zamaskowanej twarzy, choć mogło się to wydawać niemożliwe. Jednak zarówno uśmiech, jak i zmarszczone brwi czy szeroko otwarta buzia odznaczały się pod materiałem maski.

\- Nie mogę Petey. Już dziś mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo zostawiłem mamę samą. Powiedziała mi, że rozumie, no i jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że poznałem kogoś takiego jak ty.

Peter siedział zszokowany, Wade nigdy nie mówił o swoich rodzicach, poza tym jednym razem, gdy pierwszy raz przyniósł plastry.

\- Poza tym. Naprawdę chciałbyś trzymać w domu kogoś takiego jak ja?

\- Jasne, że tak.

\- Nawet, jeśli będziesz wiedział, jak wyglądam.

Peter pokiwał głową, na znak potwierdzenia. Wade był przyjacielem, a wujek Ben zawsze powtarzał, że przyjaciół nie opuszcza się z głupich powodów. Deadpool zaśmiał się cicho i dotknął swojej maski.

\- Obiecujesz, że nie będziesz się śmiał?

\- Obiecuję.

Wade zdjął czerwono-czarny materiał i uśmiechnął się Petera. Jego twarz była pokryta paskudnymi bliznami, wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś czymś go przypalił, nie zabrakło też zupełnie świeżych sińców i skaleczeń. Peter delikatnie dotknął jego policzka patrząc przerażony na te wszystkie obrażenia. Spojrzał w wesołe czekoladowe oczy, pogłaskał brązową czuprynę, mocno przerzedzoną przez rany na głowie.

\- Wade... On tak nie może.. Nie ma nawet opcji. Zadzwońmy na policję albo gdzieś...

\- I wtedy zupełnie stracę kontakt z matką. Mam to już przekalkulowane Petey. I nie opłaca mi się to. Kocham mamę, a poza tym, jeśli coś z nim zrobią, to mnie stąd zabiorą. Od ciebie. Nie Petey, tak jest całkiem dobrze. Czasem wkurwia się na te plastry, jest zły, że ktoś widział, że ktoś zauważył, jakim jest „cudownym" ojczulkiem, ale one sprawiają, że potrafię się mu jakoś przeciwstawić. Jak będę silniejszy to go pokonam.

Wade uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i ponownie założył maskę puścił ostatnią część Gwiezdnych Wojen. Objął ramieniem Petera i dodał:

\- Wiesz, mam Ciebie i jest dobrze. Czuję się jakbym miał normalną rodzinę, dom. Genialne uczucie.

Peter zapewnił Wade'a, że to się nigdy nie zmieni i wciąż wtulony w ciepłe ciało przyjaciela, skupił się na filmie.

~*~

Przez następne dni Deadpool nie pojawiał się w szkole, co okropnie przybiło Petera. Zamiast skupić się na zajęciach bazgrał po zeszycie i wpatrywał się w puste krzesełko obok siebie. Cholernie się martwił. Tak bardzo, że postanowił sprawdzić, co się dzieje z jego przyjacielem. Po zajęciach poszedł tam gdzie zwykle odprowadzał Wade'a z wujkiem Benem. Było to małe skrzyżowanie dwóch przecznic, do którego przylegał plac zabaw. Idąc tam z odruchu zahaczył o aptekę kupując opakowanie plastrów, co kilka dni dostawał na nie drobne od swojej cioci. Gdy podszedł do placu zabaw, zaczął szukać wśród dzieci, jakiegoś w czerwono-czarnej masce. Zamiast swojego przyjaciela Peter znalazł kłopoty.

\- No proszę, proszę.

To byli kolesie z jego klasy, pośród nich stał trochę straszy i o wiele wyższy gość. Nie wyglądali na przyjaźnie nastawionych. Chłopiec zaklął pod nosem, przejął to od Wade'a, choć w dużo mniejszym zakresie i zaczął się powoli wycofywać.

\- Wolnego młody.

Starszak złapał go za ramię i pchnął na ziemię. Peter stęknął, spróbował się podnieść, ale mocny kopniak posłał go tam z powrotem. Kątem oka zauważył nadlatujące kopnięcie, spróbował zasłonić twarz, jednak uderzenie nie nastąpiło. Usłyszał za to krzyk, a gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał Wade'a, który właśnie częstował starszaka prawym sierpowym. Nastolatek padł na glebę, po chwili wypluł zęba i zaniósł się przerywanym szlochem.

\- Kto następny? – zapytał Deadpool. Dzieciaki od razu się cofnęły. Peter parsknął śmiechem widząc ich przerażone miny. Wade podniósł go z ziemi i otrzepał z ziemi – Jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz zaczepi mojego przyjaciela, to będzie miał do czynienia ze mną, jasne?

Dzieciaki pokiwały głowami, szybko podniosły starszaka z ziemi i zniknęły z ich pola widzenia.

\- Co tu robisz? – w głosie Wade'a pojawiła się nutka złości. Peter spuścił głowę zakłopotany.

\- Szukałem cię, nie pojawiasz się w szkole od kilku dni. Bałem się, że coś ci się stało.

Deadpool zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jak na razie to ty oberwałeś. Ale nie martw się to mój obowiązek, nie?

\- Obowiązek?

\- Rycerze ratują księżniczki, co nie? – syknął, gdy oberwał z łokcia od przyjaciela.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – warknął Peter – Przyniosłem ci plastry.

Wade wydał z siebie okrzyk zachwytu i chwycił Petera pod ramię, ciągnąc go w kierunku domu Parkerów. Chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko, w końcu nie dokończyli ostatniej części Gwiezdnych Wojen, a ciocia na pewno czekała na pomocnika w robieniu obiadu.


End file.
